


I Can Make You Feel Better (Pregame Oumasai)

by reaperzzz



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: First Time, M/M, Pre-Game Momota Kaito, Pre-Game Oma Kokichi, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Pre-Game Saihara Shuichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 17:57:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21462190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reaperzzz/pseuds/reaperzzz
Summary: Kokichi gets bullied at school, but is taken care of with Shuichi and ends up skipping the day to be together.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 17
Kudos: 240





	I Can Make You Feel Better (Pregame Oumasai)

Kokichi cautiously stepped outside his small apartment, as to not wake his parents up. It was 7 am, the sky was gloomy and looking like it'd rain soon. Unfortunately, Kokichi didn't have an umbrella. He brought a spare change of clothes, though, in case he got soaked and didn't wanna smell like rain and sweat. 

He walked down the road to his school, petting all the stray cats and dogs he saw and giving them scraps of his lunch. He usually went overboard and fed all of his considerably small lunch to the poor things, but he managed to hold back and save a bag of chips for himself today. 

As he continued walking, he saw many of his fellow classmates come from their homes, and chatting amongst themselves. Kokichi usually walked alone, so he couldn't help but be a little jealous as he saw everyone being so happy with their friends. Although, he couldn't really blame anyone for not wanting to be his friend. He was pretty pathetic, being easily scared and constantly bullied by peers.

Although, there was one or two people who sometimes hung out with him. Shuichi Saihara, an odd man who had a love for a reality show called Danganronpa, and a very sweet girl named Maki. Kokichi really liked those two, Maki for being so gentle and caring towards him, and Shuichi for warding off his bullies with his....very vulgar threats. He was a little unstable, but he mostly trusted him. 

He gasped as he suddenly was tripped by something, making him stumble and fall onto his knees. He looked up and whimpered slightly as he saw his most prevalent tormentors, Gonta and Kaito. They were ruthless and cruel to him for no reason, especially the tall and buff Gonta, who was a cold and unfeeling man. Gonta kicked Kokichi to the ground and made him lay on the ground, pressing his foot onto his chest so he couldn't get up.

Kaito chuckled darkly and nudged Kokichi in the face with his boot "Hey, what's wrong bud? Can't get up?" Kaito teased as he and Gonta snickered at Kokichi's pathetic stature. The tormented boy began to feel tears well up inside him as Kaito snatched his wallet from his pocket "Ooh! I didn't know you were loaded! 20 bucks ain't bad!" Kaito sneered and tossed Kokichi's now empty wallet at him, pocketing the money in his jacket.

Imagine the joy Kokichi felt when he saw Maki run up and shove Gonta off of him, Shuichi following behind. "What the hell is wrong with you??? Are you really so low you'd steal money from him??" Maki yelled at Kaito while Shuichi helped me up and stroked my hair, a way that he learned helped me calm down easily. "If you two don't wanna taste your stomach organs, piss off" Shuichi warned with a neutral face. 'I'm kinda lucky Maki is dating Kaito, so she could get through his thick skull easier.' Kokichi thought to himself as he cautiously got up off the ground, gasping a little when Shuichi walked over to check on him. 

"You alright?" He asked, tucking a stray lock of Kokichi's messy hair behind his ear as he doted on him. "Oh, y-yeah! I'm ok, thank you!" Kokichi reassured, feeling awkward with Shuichi beginning to wipe the dirt off his face. "You should probably worry about Maki, haha... She looks like she's really angry at Kaito.." Shuichi just gave the fighting couple a small glance, shrugging "They'll be fine. But you're sure you're ok?" Kokichi let out a small sigh, nodding and smiling up at Shuichi. Shuichi returned the kind gesture and stood beside him, watching Maki yell at Kaito with bored eyes.

After a few minutes of them arguing and Shuichi playing with Kokichi's hair, Maki took back his 20 dollars plus 10 from Kaito, which he felt was unnecessary but she made him have it anyway. Kokichi hugged her as a thank you for standing up for him, just so happy that he had people to rely on. Kokichi checked the time and rushed to get his dropped things, since it was only 3 minutes until class started. Shuichi and him had the same first period, so he walked, or rather jogged with him to class.

Right when we were outside the door, Shuichi stopped me and flipped me around "Your clothes are dirty." He stated, pointing at my dirt and gunk covered suit. I sighed a bit and shrugged it off "I'll clean it off later, i can't be late for class!" As soon as I said that, he pulled me away and towards the men's restroom. I whined and tried to pull away, but his grip was much stronger than mine. 

I pouted a bit on accident as he took some damp paper towels and cleaned me off. I appreciated that he wanted to keep me clean, but I couldn't skip history! "Please hurry up, i don't wanna be too late..!" Shuichi sighed in slight annoyance as he looked up at me "Kokichi, it really doesn't matter if you miss first period. Kaede can give us her notes, so it's not like we're really missing anything." I frowned at him before relaxing and looking to the side. 

I'm never gonna hear the end of this when I get home.... But I hesitantly went along and let Shuichi fully clean me up. It took about 20 minutes, with the fact he kept chatting with me about how I was doing, and how many pets I now have. It's become an inside joke with us about how many strays I kinda own now. It's around 20-30 I think...Sometimes he even calls me a disney princess because they follow me around a lot.

He then did something I didn't expect him to do... He unbuttoned the lower part of my jacket so my stomach was exposed. I yelped and attempted to close it back up, since I was pretty shy about my small figure. There isn't much food at home, so I'm pretty thin. My ribs and spins poke out through my skin, too. I hate it. But Shuichi just delicately ran his fingers across my skin, causing me to shiver slightly as I felt tingles where his fingers went.

"You're so frail.... Here, have this." Shuichi said before handing me a sizeable sandwich. I gasped and shook my head "No no! I don't need your food, don't worry!" But Shuichi was persistent, and placed the sandwich into my hand. "You need it. I have more food, I don't need that." I whined but silently agreed and put it into my backpack, saving it for lunch.

Shuichi kept gently rubbing my stomach, his motions slow and delicate. I couldn't help but squirm in place as his warm fingers made me twitch. They felt so..relaxing, almost. He continued to do this until he eventually snapped out of whatever phase he was in and pulled away from me, buttoning my coat back up. His face was mostly unreadable, since he was normally blank faced, but I saw a soft gradient of pink on his cheeks as he stood back up.

"Sorry, that wasn't normal of me to do." He apologized briefly and took my arm, leading me outside. "Where are we going??" I asked, and he shrugged in response. "I was planning to just hang around, maybe go to the park and watch dangonranpa." I grimaced at the mention of that.....awful show. I really, really don't understand how anybody could enjoy something like that...

Shuichi turned and saw my wincing, smirking a bit "I knew you wouldn't like that. How about we buy some treats for your woodland creatures?" I lit up when he brought up the animals. Almost immediately, i was the one leading the way to a nearby corner store to get snacks for the animals. I saw some of them notice me and come near the shop as I paid for my things and rushed back outside. 

Shuichi was having trouble keeping up, so I managed to stop myself until he was back at my side. "You get really excited about the simple things.." He mumbled as I speed walked to near my house, where most of the animals were. I grinned and sat on the sidewalk with Shuichi, the cats curling up next to me and in my lap, while some sniffed Shuichi curiously and headbutted him.

Kokichi held out his hand and let the kitties eat the treats from his outstretched palm, smiling as the cats purred all together and smeared themselves against his leg in affection. He glanced over at Shuichi, who was calmly petting a black cat while feeding it some meat. 'It makes sense he'd choose the black cat' Kokichi thought to himself as he looked at the sky. 

The storm clouds from the early morning had cleared up to reveal the nice blue sky, sun shining down onto the two boys. "Hey, Kokichi. Let's skip the whole day. We can say we got sick or something. I don't feel like dealing with everyone else today." Kokichi looked at Shuichi in slight shock at his suggestion. It may seem tame or mundane to others, but Kokichi never once skipped class, and certainly not an entire day!

Although...he wasn't too thrilled to go back to class after this. After this morning he really felt like staying home and being away from everyone. He sighed and curled up a bit "But....what'll i do when my parents find out I wasn't at school??" He asked nervously as he pet the cats to calm himself. Shuichi just shrugged his shoulders "Say you didn't feel good, or you threw up, so you didn't go."

Kokichi fell silent as he thought over this, really wanting to decline and not get into trouble with his teachers and parents, but also wanting to hang out with Shuichi, not distracted by bullies or others talking to him. After a minute of silent thinking, Kokichi shrugged "I might.... I'll see" He mumbled and went back to feeding the kitties.

Shuichi nodded and scooted a bit closer to Kokichi, leaning back until he was lying on the grass, staring up at the mostly clear sky above. "It sucks that it isn't gonna rain anymore. I hate the sun." Shuichi mumbled as the black cat he fed climbed up on his chest, lying down and purring. Kokichi soon followed Shuichi's actions as he bathed in the warm sunlight and kitty headbutts.

"Why don't you like the sun?" Kokichi inquired as he scratched the head of a random brown and white striped cat. "Because it makes me all sweaty and i hate how hot it always is when the sun is out. The rain is more cooling." Kokichi nodded and flipped onto his side to face the sulking boy, staring off into space and relaxing onto the warm and wet grass. 

"I'd imagine it's not fun to always be cold, though... So the sun is a necessary evil, I suppose" Kokichi joked. Shuichi just shrugged and continued to stare up at the sky with the other. 

It's so damn boring.... I mean, yeah it's nice being out with Kokichi, but being in the sun gets old really quick. I just wanted to go back inside my house and sleep... or watch TV with him. Although....I'm a little happy he introduced me to his pet cats, he seemed so excited to be with them. They did seem pretty sweet, at least when I had food to give them. Now they're all slowly scattering off.

The black cat continued to sleep soundly on my chest, purring quietly. I glanced over at Kokichi staring up at the clouds. In this moment, he looked truly at peace. Like he was relaxed and happy. I never see him like that... it's a nice change of pace to see, though. I hated how he never really smiled or seemed happy at school, or the times I saw him walking home. 

His smile was really cute, too. I wanna make sure I can see it more often. 

We laid there for probably another hour at least, just staring up at the clouds above us and mostly not talking. Kokichi broke the silence when he shifted over and tapped my shoulder. "Hey. You wanna go to your house? I....I've decided on...er...skipping." I nodded at him and carefully removed the cat from my chest, petting it goodbye. Or, I thought goodbye. It just woke up and started following me back home with Kokichi. 

I didn't mind it, so i let it follow me. While we were walking, I felt Kokichi suddenly grip onto my arm, walking way faster now. I looked around and immediately saw why. Kaito was across the street from us. He didn't seem to see us yet, but I rushed over to a large tree and stood behind it with Kokichi. I wasn't really 'scared' of Kaito, I just didn't feel like getting involved in anything if he saw us.

I peeked out from behind the tree out of curiosity, and saw him and Maki meeting up. I couldn't hear them, but they seemed to be arguing. Maki was getting really steamed, and Kaito appeared to be trying to calm her down. He pulled her into a hug, petting her hair gently. Maki seemed to pout, but hugged back and just snuggled into him for a minute. 

Weird... Although i was curious what was going on, I also wanted to go back home. So I took my chance and sped home, opening the door and shoving Kokichi inside. He stumbled but kept his balance while I closed and locked the door. Somehow, the cat managed to get inside too. I guess i have a cat now. Kokichi looked around my darkened house, going to turn on a light.

"The lights don't work, don't bother. There's been a problem with them for years now, but my parents are never around to fix it." He frowned but nodded softly, sitting down on the couch. I sat down next to him and after finding the remote, I turned on the TV and flipped through the channels.

Wow.... I never expected Shuichi's house to be so... dark. There were battery lanterns throughout the rooms and halls, but they were turned off since the natural light from the windows made it possible to still see. Surprisingly, Shuichi settled on watching a normal random movie playing on a channel instead of switching to Danganronpa. 

Probably because I'm around, but I was still grateful he's finally starting to understand that i don't like watching the show. I wasn't exactly sure what the movie was about, since we seemed to be at the halfway mark for it. All I could see was people racing in huge trucks down a highway, so I just went along with it.

Shuichi however was locked into the scene. He looked like he knew what was happening, maybe he watched the movie before? "Do you know what's happening here?" Shuichi shrugged "Eh, kinda. I know that the main character is running away from the others because he stole his daughter back from them. But that's all i really know."

I nodded and looked back at the movie. It wasn't all that interesting, if I'm being honest. Action movies never really intrigued me, unless the story was engaging, so I stopped paying attention to the movie pretty quickly. I started looking around the living room, noticing a half empty pack of cigarettes. Did his parents smoke? Or did he?

I hope he doesn't... There wasn't really anything noteworthy in the room, aside from some family photos on a table that were flipped down, and next to that some half wilted flowers with a water bottle next to them. I soon noticed that Shuichi had scooted closer to me, but I didn't comment on it. It didn't really bother me, either. Although now that he was closer, I started to really be aware of how honestly tiny i felt next to him.

I was just above 5 feet, but Shuichi was 5'7. He completely towered over me, but that wasn't exactly difficult to do.. But I wasn't 'scared' of him. I was intimidated, of course, but he never gave off a feeling that he would ever harm me. I think the difference is that he doesn't use his height against me, unlike everyone else in the school. He doesn't pick on me for being short, and treats me like an equal.

But... i also sorta liked being shorter than him. It gave me this sense of...wanting to be protected... and Shuichi more than happily satisfied that. Now that I think about it, I wonder if he would be more rough- No, i shouldn't think of that. He's my friend and I can't be thinking of that.. Besides, all he did was scoot closer to me. I'm totally overthinking this.

I leaned my head against his shoulder gently, just wanting to relax into him and forget about everything that troubled me. He didn't seem to mind as he wrapped his arm around my waist and rubbed it up and down gently, calming me and making me sigh out in happiness. He continued to glide his fingers gently across my skin as I slowly fell asleep into his arms.

Huh, so he fell asleep on me. Well, I wasn't planning on really moving, so this isn't the worst. Although, after a few minutes my arm began to get numb. So i carefully shifted Kokichi until he was seated in my lap, his arms hugging me. This was much more comfortable, so I switched the channel to something random, and zoned out, mindlessly petting Kokichi's hair to let my hands do something.

A few hours later, I woke up to Kokichi still in my lap, sleeping soundly. I must've dozed off as well. I noticed the time and carefully shook Kokichi awake. I know not to wake him up too roughly, since I did it once in class and he shot up ready to slap me. I narrowly avoided getting hit by him, so i should be more cautious when he's sitting directly on me. 

He snapped his head up a but as he woke up but he was mostly calm, letting me let out a small sigh of relief. Although it was short lived since he scurried off of me and hid his face from me "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to fall asleep on your lap!" I shook my head at him and pet his head "It's fine, don't worry about it. I moved you since my arm was falling asleep"

He flinched at me touching him, but soon leveled out and nodded "O-Oh. Sorry, i didn't mean to freak out like that." I shrugged a bit "No, it's alright. I don't mind" 

We sat there in silence for about a minute before Kokichi scooted back over and sat next to me, staring at the TV. 

"Hey, it's about time for dinner, right? Do you wanna get pizza or something?" Do I have the money for that? I get school lunch, so I haven't really checked on how much I have. Meh, I should have enough. I got up and got out my cell phone, getting two pizzas and a bottle of soda for us. This was gonna be a hopefully chill night for us, although I wondered if Kokichi's parents have even called or texted him..

"Hey, are your parents gonna call you? It is nearly 8 at night" Kokichi shook his head a little "I think they're out tonight. I forgot about that earlier, but they never care what I do when they aren't around." He had a frown on his face as he said that. I mean, his parents seem like assholes. One minute they would be clingy as hell and then the next they don't care if he's even alive.

Either way, we both waited for the pizza to arrive by asking mundane questions to each other, like do you have any siblings or whatever. But Kokichi said a rather random and surprising question "Are you and Kaede dating? You always are with her and you two seem really close, so.." It took a moment to process his question before I laughed a bit "Her and me? Pssh, no way. We aren't dating, don't worry." 

Kokichi seemed to sigh in relief before blushing and looking at me "I-I wasn't worrying about anything! I just was curious.." I nodded and chuckled some more "I'll take a shot in the dark and guess you're single too?" He shrugged "Well that's a bit too obvious...nobody would want to date me, I know that."

He sounded so confident in that statement, but also pretty disappointed. "How are you so sure? Yeah, you have your downsides, but if a guy like Kaito can still be dating a sweetheart like Maki, you will definitely find someone who loves you." I looked over at him to see his cheeks a bright cherry red, and a shocked expression on his face.

"I-I.... I wasn't expecting you... to be so genuine like that.." He mumbled and averted his eyes so his and mine wouldn't meet up. He was so cute when he got all embarrassed like that.. I pulled him closer to me, causing him to yelp, but relax eventually. He hummed a little as he laid against me again "You're so warm, Shuichi...I love being around you, it's always so nice.." 

He said, his voice barely above a whisper. I responded with petting his hair slowly and deliberately. I could've misheard, but I swear I heard a tiny moan slip out of his mouth as I continued with the gentle motions. I think i heard correctly, since he shrank back into a little shell soon afterwards. Although... I wanted to hear more of his moans. They were so soft, like he was afraid of being vulnerable to me. 

I reached out a bit and ran my fingers across his scalp, hearing him gasp and slowly lean into it. It was a few more seconds before he let out that sweet little moan again. It was barely audible this time, but I pulled him into my lap and with one hand I pet his hair, and the other stroked his back. He seemed to loosen up and moan a little more audibly now. I'm not entirely sure if it was out of pleasure or this just felt really nice to him.

I didn't really care either way. The hand on his head slowly trailed its way down to his neck. I ran my fingernails across his sensitive skin, causing him to gasp a little and bite his lip. Yeah, I'm pretty sure he's getting pleasured by this, judging from how bothered he was getting in my lap. 

Good. 

I replaced the hand on his neck with small kisses across it, making his barely audible moans now louder, but higher. It was so cute how he squirmed around and wrapped his arms around me, gripping my school uniform tightly as I rocked his hips gently against mine in time with the neck kisses. I lost track of how long I did this for, I just relished in his sweet little sounds of pleasure, and the occasional moaning of my name that slipped out.

I was incredibly disappointed when I heard a knock at the door. It took a few seconds to remember I had ordered food for us. I grumbled and called out that I'd be at the door in a moment. Kokichi was whining a little when I pulled him off of my lap and back onto the couch, getting all my saved money out for the pizza. The delivery woman smiled and handed me the food, and in return i gave her the money for it.

The exchange was brief, luckily, and I went back to the couch. Kokichi was looking at the floor, his face visibly flushed at what just happened. I.. I'm not exactly sure what came over me, I just felt like I needed to do that with him. Well, no matter I suppose. It's time for food. I placed the box of warm pizza onto the table and reached for a slice to munch on while I watched the TV. 

Kokichi eventually did the same, though I noticed he seemed a little uncomfortable in his seat. He was shifting around about every few seconds and glancing around the room. It was almost like he was looking everywhere except my eyes.  
Ah, of course. He feels awkward after our little.. endeavor. I get it. 

"Hey, Kokichi. You feeling alright?" 

I heard Shuichi ask me a question and I nodded out of habit, taking a moment to actually register what he said "O-Oh yeah, I'm alright. Just.... I'm really sorry for...um..." Ugh, I'm so ashamed of myself... I didn't mean to moan like that, but with how gentle Shuichi's touches were, and how the shivers I got when he touched me felt so good... I couldn't really help it. 

Shuichi interrupted my thoughts with a small pat on the head "Don't worry about it. I didn't mind them. They were pretty cute, honestly." I whined and hid my face when he said that. I hate when he calls me cute or praises me, I always get this stupid blush on my face when he does.. I grabbed a piece of pizza and silently bit into it to distract myself for the time being.

We ate our food mostly quietly, since it was both awkward, and we didn't have much to say anyway. I eventually moved back over to him, if only to feel the warmth that seemed to radiate off of him at all times. I swear, he's a walking heater most of the time. Maybe that's why he likes the rain more than the sun. It'd suck to always be hot whatever the weather..

"Hey, Shuichi. I have a question for you." He turned his head over and stared at me with that penetrating gaze of his. Like he was looking directly into me... It was quite a gaze, but at least he wasn't ever really angry at me. I don't think i can handle if Shuichi ever got mad at me, judging from how cold he was towards Gonta this morning..

I pointed to the half empty box of cigarettes on the nightstand next to the couch "Do your parents smoke?" He nodded almost immediately "Yeah. They smoke like, 4 a day each. It's really bad." I bit my lip a bit before continuing the question "Do you?.." He was silent for a few seconds before he nodded, although slower. "Only when I'm stressed. And it's usually only one or two maybe every two weeks, so not nearly as bad."

I sighed and placed my hand on his arm, leaning against him. Now that he mentioned it, he had a faint scent of smoke along with cologne to probably mask it. I don't wanna sound creepy, but I really liked how Shuichi smelled. It was a comforting type of scent for me.. I wanted to curl up in it and be enveloped by it, I wanted to feel his warmth and scent wrap around me in a strong but soft hug...

The more I thought about this, the more I realized that I wanted to do something like earlier for a while now... I've been wanting to snuggle up and be gently stroked by him, to lay against his chest and let the world around me melt away. As I was thinking, Shuichi once again sat me in his lap without notice or even a noise really. His hands fell to my waist and just held me there, the TV now switched off.

We were now just sitting in the darkness of his home, lying against one another. I couldn't stop my imagination from going all over the place with fantasies.... I felt dirty, but also... needy. The more I thought about Shuichi just holding me close as he kissed my neck again, or maybe making out with me... It made my breath hitch and I wanted to continue what we were beginning earlier so badly.. But i don't think I can ask him with the possibility that he'd say no..

Maybe an hour or so later of us cuddling together on the couch, Shuichi got up with me and looked at me "So, i don't have a spare room. So you'll either have to sleep with me, or I can grab some blankets and you can sleep on the couch. I don't mind either option, so don't feel pressured or whatever." I glanced at him and pondered a bit. While I really wanted to continue being close with him, I don't think I should go as far as sleeping in the same bed..

"Um, I'll take the couch.." I mumbled, hiding a slight whine when he put me down onto the comfy but cold couch. I settled into it as Shuichi brought me a small fluffy blanket and pillow. Luckily, the blanket actually fit over me, so my feet won't be sticking out all night. "Good night, Kokichi. I'll see you in the morning." Shuichi said softly, petting my head and making my crave his touch even more. 

But I simply nodded and let my eyelids flutter shut, curling up into the blanket. I can only hope this neediness goes away soon....

~~~~

I moaned out a little in pleasure as I felt Shuichi gently attack my neck and jawline with kisses, constant shivers getting sent up my spine as he glided his warm hand up and down my body slowly, so I could feel each individual nerve on me get touched. It was exhilarating, with how he whispered little praises into my ear occasionally, and grinded his hips against mine slowly.. I wrapped my legs around his waist as my moans got more and more desperate pretty quickly.

I started to need more from him. It was like he had been teasing me for hours on end, and I was on the verge of collapsing into broken pleas. My shame had shrunken to the size of a pea as I started to beg him to give me more.. Although i wasn't being specific, he seemed to know what I was talking about. His smirk told me everything, and i just stared as he started to remove his black striped pants along with my own.

I was so excited, I was panting and my legs were shaking like crazy. I just needed this so badly, it was like every part of me just screamed for Shuichi to pin me down and pound me into the bed. I felt him lift up my legs and take off my underwear, putting each leg on his shoulder before pressing himself against my ass. He felt so thick against me, I couldn't hold back and thrusted my hips against his.

~~~~

It was probably the middle of the night, maybe 2 or 3 am, when I woke up randomly. This tends to happen a lot, so I didn't really think anything of it. It took a couple minutes for me to be fully awake and aware of what happened, and when I was, I heard sounds coming from the living room. Is Kokichi still up? 

No, it sounds like.. footsteps. Footsteps coming closer to me. I was right on with my guess as I saw Kokichi cautiously enter my room, making eye contact with me and gasping "O-Oh! Hi...!" He said softly, creeping in still. He walked over to the side of my bed and sat next to me, fidgeting around nervously and shifting his eyes around. "What's up?"

He cleared his throat and nervously giggled, playing with his clothes. "Uh.. well.. I wanted to...ask you something...a favor, i mean.." He stuttered out, looking everywhere but me. "I mean, you remember earlier, right? When we were waiting f-for the pizza to arrive? And you....started t-to kiss me... and hold me close..?" As soon as he said that, i had an idea of what he wanted. 

It was good I had woken up now, since I'd be much grumpier if he woke me up for this. Even though i was pretty sure I knew what he wanted, I also wanted to see if he would actually ask me to. It'd be pretty cute to hear..

"I was wondering...if...you know...you could...uhh...m-maybe...d-do that...again..?" He eventually managed to say it, which impressed me a little. Either way, I'm more than happy to make him moan again. I patted my leg as an invitation, Kokichi taking it and crawling up into my lap. I could feel his shaky breath on my neck as I leaned in and kissed him. He seemed to not expect that, as I felt a small gasp from him before he eased in.

I twirled a lock of his hair around my finger as I kept kissing him, giving it a small tug to see how he'd react. He let out a cute little breathy moan when I did, followed by him leaning in to deepen the kiss with me. How is it possible that he's this cute?? I wanted to smother him in kisses and pets, but another part of me wanted to leave him a screaming and whining pleasure filled mess.

I slowly pulled away from the kiss only to leave small pecks from his cheek down his neck, loving the little noises he let out and how he clung onto me so desperately. When I reached his neck, he squeaked out a desperate little "Yes!" Which he quickly covered his mouth for. "Aww, so cute~" I purred before wrapping his legs around my waist for an easier position to maintain.

He thankfully continued to make those sweet and soft moans as I smooched across his neck, loving how he shivered when I ran my fingers across his chest. I began to pull off his clothes after a while since I was tired of those damn things covering him up. He yelped and covered himself when his shirt was unbuttoned, biting his lip. "S-Sorry... I just...don't like showing my body.." 

I shrugged and didn't press on further with taking his clothes off. I don't wanna ruin this by being forceful. Although he did seem to slowly take off his jacket as I kissed and occasionally bit his neck. The noises he made when I did were incredible, they were so desperate and surprised sounding that I wanted to do much more with him.. I stroked his sides and slowly made it down to his slightly trembling thighs, gliding my fingers across them.

Whenever i ran across his hip, he squirmed around and gripped me tighter, but only for a moment. I continued to do that with him as he barely tried to conceal his moans anymore, faint squeaks and gasps being heard every few moments or so as I kept the rubbing and kissing up. Eventually, I began to feel my pants getting much more taught than normal at the sounds he was making. 

I lightly grinded up into him, feeling his own erection rubbing against mine as his breath audibly hitched in pleasure. "S...Shuichi.....it feels so good..." He whispered into my ear, his voice laced with arousal while also sounding so innocent and clueless. It was driving me crazy.. "Please....keep doing this....i don't want this good feeling to end.."

I leaned up a little and kissed him again, rocking his hips up and down very slowly and deliberately. I could feel every little movement and twitch he made as he started to get more and more worked up. Every hitch of his breath, the small breaks between the kiss he takes for air before diving back into it, the tiny bucks of his hips when I pull my hand away from touching his body...

How were all of these little things making me feel so needy for him? My entire body felt warm as I kept going, and I'm guessing it was the same for him. I eventually moved my kisses and occasional bites down his neck and to his collarbone, making sure to leave loads of marks across it. He didn't fail me in letting out his moans of approval, clinging to me when I kissed over his sensitive spot. 

"Shuichi, hah... please.... I.... want more..I wanna go further than this..." He begged as he looked down at me with those cute big eyes of his. "Hmm? What do you mean by that? Are you really so needy already?~" I teased as he whined and pouted "It feels so good, I can't help but get...excited... Isn't that normal?" His question sounded unsure, and nervous. 

Well, that's expected. I know he isn't exactly experienced with anything sexual. Still, there was so much more I wanted to do with him.. I couldn't just waste our first time and be hasty. I shook my head and gently groped his sides, causing him to lean his head back and moan my name. "What's the fun in rushing through this, Kokichi? It'd feel much better if I were to go slow, so you could feel everything I'm doing to you~"

Kokichi was about to say something, but decided to stay silent and just pout some more. I'm guessing he wants me to go faster because he's embarrassed about being so noisy, or something irrelevant like that. If he thought that he was being loud now, then I wanna make him scream. I wanna see his eyes roll up as I fuck him so hard he can't walk. 

But I know I should restrain myself, for now. A slow and gentle build up of pleasure is always fun too.. His jacket was halfway off of him, only really held on by his arms being through the sleeves. It gave me perfect access to kiss and bite across his chest, relishing in the yelps and whines that came out of him. Just for fun, I snuck my hand down into his still buttoned up pants, feeling his erection through his boxers intentionally very lightly.

He whimpered more as he wrapped his legs tighter around me, leaning up so his chest pressed against mine. He let out a few moans before leaning into my ear "Please, please, please, don't touch me there.... I already feel so worked up, I can't handle you stroking me....um...down there...." He begged as I could feel his hips trembling from just my fingers. 

How does he expect me to hold back when he's being so cute?? Especially since he's close after only a few minutes of teasing... Well, maybe earlier with what we did while waiting for the food helped escalate it.... I put a little pressure on his shaft, very slowly rubbing my thumb and pointer finger up and down it. 

He let out more and more half whispered half whimpered begging, and I honestly lost track of what he was begging for. His boxers were slightly wet with pre cum, and I felt him pulsing in my hand. Maybe I should be nice and let him cum... He does seem pretty unwound already... I made up my mind when I looked up at him. 

His eyes were half shut and dazed, his hot and heavy breaths very audible as he bucked his hips up occasionally. I pulled down his pants and boxers just enough for his dick to pop out, leaning down and wrapping my lips around his tip and bobbing my head up and down. Kokichi gasped before muffling a yell of pleasure into his sleeve, cumming into my mouth.

It was odd.... He tasted slightly salty, but sweet at the same time. I swallowed his cum without much trouble as he shakily looked down at me, legs shaking in place. I kissed back up his body and focused my kisses around his neck again. "That felt....amazing....." He whispered, his voice obviously excited for more. 

"So... you want the real thing now?~" I purred into his ear, being met with an excited nod. "I...I want... you inside of me..." He mumbled into my shoulder. I decided not to be mean and let him get away with speaking quietly, even if I wanted to hear him say it clearly. I pulled his pants off, rubbing his still hard dick through his cum soaked boxers. 

He huffed and shifted his eyes away from me as he took his underwear off "I'm not letting you tease me anymore..." He said in an adorable pout, hesitantly spreading his legs for me. I bit my lip and took a moment just to enjoy how...beautiful he was. All vulnerable and trusting, just for me... It made me really appreciate this all the more. 

I leaned down and kissed him deeply, feeling his arms wrap around my neck and pull me in closer. While we made out, I lightly pressed my middle and ring finger against his ass, making him gasp. "W-What are you doing..?" He stuttered out, blushing up a storm. "Prepping you. I can't just shove it all in at once, especially since this is your first time."

"Ah...o-ok..." He sighed out and eased himself back into the kiss. Now that he was relaxed, I slowly pressed my two fingers into him. He squirmed around a bit as he involuntarily clenched around me. He felt warm and tight around my fingers when I started to move them in and out, frequently checking on Kokichi to make sure it didn't hurt him too much.

Luckily, he seemed to be alright. His face scrunched in pain occasionally when I went too deep, but other than that he looked to be enjoying this. His wonderful pants filled my ears as I moved my fingers around inside of him, especially when I spread open my two fingers to stretch him out some more.  
He wasn't more than maybe a foot away from me, but that still felt too far for me. So, I picked him up and moved him onto my lap. Just like earlier, when this whole thing started.. I got to have a much better look at his cute embarrassed little face, anyway.. I leaned in and kissed him deeply, watching as his arms wrapped around my chest to pull me in more.

I didn't think much about this whenever I interacted with him in the past, but I think I'm seriously falling in love with him. Every little thing he does seems to be in some way endearing to me... I love being around him, seeing his face and hearing his soft voice... It makes me all the more happy I get to do this with him. I played with his hair with my free hand as he began to slightly bounce on my fingers, arching his back into me a little bit.

"Mmm...Shuichi..." He whispered as his hips moved around in small circles. "I.... I want.. more than your fingers..I think I'm..good enough for the actual thing..." He mumbled into my neck, wiggling his hips around, presumably to get more pleasure. I chuckled and slowly pulled my fingers out of him, kissing his head and pulling my underwear down enough so that my dick wasn't being restrained anymore.

I lined it up with his ass, biting my lip and accidentally letting a moan slip out as I slid into him. He gasped and curled into me, his eyes rolling up a bit to meet my gaze. "Ahhh~... You feel really good... Um...is this when I should start moving or-" I lovingly cut him off when I lifted his hips only to bring them back down, not stopping and just repeating the motion.

Kokichi let out beautiful little broken moans, obviously trying to say something but I was way too horny to bother listening. He slapped a hand over his mouth, fumbling it around before settling on biting into his sleeve. I didn't bother to force him to uncover himself, just relishing in his cute squirming. I groped his ass occasionally just to tease him, smiling when I heard him yelp and whine.

Eventually I didn't have to help him with bouncing and he started to get the hang of it. I have to admit, it really was hot to see him take a little control and ride me. "A-Ah..! Shuichi.. please...kiss me again..~" He leaned his neck to the side, where faint red marks were starting to show up. I ran my hands across his chest and sides before kissing across his collarbone.

His bouncing got harder, although not by much, as I bit the previously marked skin on his neck. I could tell he really liked having his neck touched, especially right now. He even slipped out some swears when I thrusted up into him. He squealed and curled into me, his arms desperately hugging my chest and his nails digging into my back, though they were clipped so it didn't hurt that much.

The more I thrusted into him, the more I wanted to just let go and rail him into the bed. Althought I didn't want to lose how close we were to each other, the temptation grew stronger with every passing minute. I grabbed a small fistful of his hair to stabalize our position, slightly pulling on it. He gasped and tossed his head back in pleasure.

He slowed his pace down so he was just delicately swirling his hips around on me. "Um... If you want, we can change the position... I'm sure you don't want to have to stare at my face the whole time we...." He trailed off and instead lowered himself into my shoulder out of embarrassment. I took this as an opportunity and pushed him down onto the bed, placing his legs around my hips and giving into my desires.

Kokichi immediately arched his back and moaned loudly, his legs trembling from the force behind my thrusts. I just remembered how ignored his dribbling cock was, and began to stroke it in time with my thrusts. It seems that was the last straw for him, since he cried out and gripped the sheets tightly, releasing into my hand. His eyes flickered up and stayed like that as I didn't slow down.

I felt his legs tense up in overstimulation, rocking his hips against me. I let out my own groans as he clenched tightly around me "Fucking c-christ Shuichi!!" He yelled out, hurriedly grabbing a pillow and muffling himself with it, his eyes tearing up from pleasure. He squeezed his legs around my hips, pulling me in closer to him. 

I hugged him up to my chest as I drove deeper into him, getting a bit of satisfaction when I heard the muffled scream that came out of him. "S-shit.... I'm already close..." I mumbled to myself, Kokichi not even registering my words. I gave a few more harsh thrusts inside of him before cumming, hiding my moans into my hand.

Kokichi gasped and his eyes widened as he felt himself get filled up. He cried out as well, cumming against my stomach. When we finished, we laid there in bliss and exhaustion, Kokichi still shaking and more out of breath. He cautiously put the pillow back behind him, his legs losing their viper grip around my hips, but still staying around them.

He silently pulled me into a hug, kissing me deeply and passionately. We had to take frequent breaks with how much we were panting, but we continued until Kokichi gently pressed on my chest. "That was incredible..... Thank you so much, Shuichi.." He whispered, his voice sounding a little raspy from screaming.

I nuzzled into the corner of his neck tenderly, just nodding and kissing over the multiple bruises scattered across his neck. I really can't wait to see how they'll look in the morning, but for now, all I wanted to do is fall asleep with Kokichi. I held him close and closed my eyes, finally catching my breath and started to doze off.

"Goodnight..." I murmured, feeling him nod and relax into me. I let the warmth of our two bodies lull me into a deep sleep, sighing in content.

The next morning came with a few moments of confusion before my memory worked again. I smiled up at the still sleeping boy underneath me. He looked so dainty and peaceful, a nice change from his usual anxious aura in school. I didn't want to wake him, so I carefully scooted off of him to get some clean clothes on.

Soon after I got dressed, I heard him shuffling around in bed, yawning softly. "Morning" I said, the sleepiness still evident in my voice. He flushed at the fact that his body was exposed, although he was still under the covers. I smiled and went over to him, pressing a kiss against his forehead. He moved around and sat up on his knees to kiss me better, before whining a little.

"My legs....are...really sore.." He mumbled in embarrassment, hiding into my chest and wiggling his hips around. "Hmm, I wonder why." I teased and rubbed his sides gently. He pouted at first but eventually nuzzled into me again "I'm glad I brought over a change of clothes... I don't wanna smell like sweat when I go home."

I grimaced a little at the prospect of him going home. Being with him was so nice, but he knew it couldn't last forever. "Mmm... you should head back around noon, so I can snuggle with you more." He giggled and nodded before looking up at me "Hey. Um... Is this gonna be, like.. a normal thing? Or will this be a one time only sort of deal?"

I shrugged a bit and pet his head "I'm fine with either one. I mean, I'd prefer this to happen more often, but it's up to you." He nodded a little into me "I agree.... I also want...more.. Although... would this make us just sex friends, or boyfriends?" I kissed him on the cheek "I like the label 'boyfriends' better" He let out a happy little hum, the smile on his face almost audible.

I shrugged a bit and pet his head "I'm fine with either one. I mean, I'd prefer this to happen more often, but it's up to you." He nodded a little into me "I agree.... I also want...more.. Although... would this make us just sex friends, or boyfriends?" I kissed him on the cheek "I like the label 'boyfriends' better" He let out a happy little hum, the smile on his face almost audible.

We snuggled together for the majority of the morning, me sneaking in as many kisses as I could before he stopped me. Now that the sun lit up my room better, I could see the amount of marks I left on Kokichi. A bunch of red and slightly purple marks across mainly the right side of his neck, trailing down to his collarbone a little. I had a sneaking suspicion there would be some bruises across his lower half, but I wouldn't force check. 

Eventually noon came around, or more accurately 3 in the afternoon, and we had moved downstairs to eat the leftover pizza and watch TV again. We already showered away the funk of last night and were laying together on the couch. Kokichi finally got a text from his mom saying that they'd be home tomorrow evening. He sighed a little and texted back an 'Ok' in response. "Well, at least I can stay over here longer." He said in a cheery tone, but also sad.

I stroked his hair and kissed his cheek, enjoying having his warmth on top of me. "Well, if we have more time to be together, I know something we can do~" I purred into his ear, stroking his sides. He whined and pushed on me in defiance. I chuckled and groped him before shifting my hands back to where they were before.

I really do love him..


End file.
